scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Dis Is De Life (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Dis Is De Life from The Little Mermaid. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Dis Is De Life Song from: * The Little Mermaid: Red Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Don Bluth) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Generic Holiday Special; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * The Pink Panther (I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas; @1993-1996 MGM) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Fraggle Rock (The Honk of Honks; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * The Simpsons (The Great Money Caper; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (@1981 Disney) * Steven Universe (Sworn to the Sword; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Tokyo Mater (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Harvey Beaks (Nightclub Night; @2015 Nickelodeon) * Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Summer Cooler; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * What's the Name of That Song? (@2004 Sony Wonder) * Mad (@2010-2013 Cartoon Network) * The Replacements (Davey Hunkerhoff; @2006-2009 Disney) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Fish Hooks (Bea Stays in the Picture; @2010-2014 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Devil and Daniel Mouse (@1978 Nelvana) * Sesame Street (Elmo's Zoo; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek 2 (@2004 Dreamworks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Bad Brandy; @2004-2006 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Garfield and Friends (D.J. Jon; @1988-1994 Paws) * Bonkers (Going Bonkers; @1993-1994 Disney) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (The Amazing Carnival of Complaining; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Yogi Bear Show (Rah Rah Bear; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * The Ballad of Nessie (@2011 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Sony Pictures) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (Miss Fru Fru; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (The Lightyear Factor; @2000-2001 Disney) * Breadwinners (Beach Day of Horror; @2014-2016 Nickelodeon) * Kermit's Swamp Years (@2002 Jim Henson) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Party of One; @2010 Hasbro) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Ratchet & Clank (@2016 Gramercy Pictures) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (@1977 Jim Henson) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * The Loud House (The Waiting Game; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Phineas and Ferb (Rollercoaster: The Musical; @2007-2015 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Dis Is De Life Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos